365Daband
center|682x682px Perfil *'Nombre:' 365Daband Pronunciado: "Three Six Five". **'¿Por qué 365Daband?: ' "3" la audición de Way2shine duró 3 meses antes de elegir a los indicados para el proyecto, "6" 6 meses de entrenamiento y "5" porque son 5 miembros. *'Número de miembros:' 4 Chicos *'Número de ex-miembros:' 1 Chico *'Origen:' Vietnam *'Debut:' 16 de Diciembre del 2010 *'Fanclub:' Stellaris *'Canción dedicada a Stellaris:' Đôi Cánh Màu Bạc *'Género:' Pop, Hip-Hop, R&B *'Agencia:' VAA Entertainment (Vietnam Artist Agency) Carrera Pre-Debut En 2010 fueron seleccionados en una audición llamada Way2Shine por VAA Entertainment el grupo tuvo 6 meses de entrenamiento, son el único grupo de chico vietnamitas que han tenido un período de formación antes de debutar, en esos 6 meses aprendieron las habilidades de cantar, bailar, actuar, hablar en público y clases de inglés.Para ellos fue muy difícil porque sólo tuvieron esos pocos meses para absorber todos los conocimientos necesarios para estar preparados para la prueba final, eso significo no tener permitido el usar teléfono móvil y Internet ya que la empresa quería que ellos mismos se concentraran 100% en sus clases, además el grupo tenía su propio reality show titulado Khao Khát Đỉnh. Debut Luego de esos meses como trainers, consiguiendo pasar todas las pruebas dadas por la empresa, ademas de cumplir los retos, aprender las habilidades, y trabajar arduamente debutaron el 16 de diciembre de 2010 con el single "Awakening". Los chicos con esta canción quieren demostrar la pasión que tienen por la música y cómo se sentía el pasar por todas las luchas duras que juntos lograron concretar "Todo fue tan genial cuando tuvimos nuestra primera vez grabando nuestra primera canción en el estudio, luego fue la grabación del vídeo, y la primera ves que nos vimos en televisión.¡Nos quedamos sin palabras!" 2011 'Valentine 2011' Para San Valentín, lanzaron el álbum "Valentíne 2011". El álbum consta de 6 canciones: Only Love, Up Town Girl, Ayyo, When you say nothing at all, I want it that way, y Khi Nào Em Buồn (When you’re sad). De estas canciones, hay un MV para "Ayyo" con la participación de la "hot girl" Tapiau Maily. 'Baby Don't Cry' El grupo sabe como cambiar y buscar una nueva imagen, los chicos demuestran un carácter fuerte, maduro y masculino. No solo demuestran la madurez en las imágenes sino también vocalmente, revelan verdaderos sentimientos al oyente, estados de ánimo a través de cada oración cantada, que logra llegar al corazón con profundidad y sofisticación. 'Oh My Love' Los chicos se transformaron en soldados de plomos muy guapos,mostrando un aspecto totalmente nuevo que los aficionados no habían visto antes, no sólo el video es muy intrigante y lindo, los soldados de plomo demuestran bailar muy bien el MV ha atraído la atención de forma rápida y a recibido una respuesta positiva por parte del público. 'Here We Come Saigon' En el MV la aparición del Rio Saigón que esta en la ciudad Ho Chi Minh, ayudo simbólicamente a la imagen y apariencia turística del Rio Saigon, NTV se refirió diciendo que el grupo nació para crear estilo e imagen objetiva. 'Đôi Cánh Màu Bạc' Según se informa, Đôi Cánh Màu Bạc (Silver Wings) es una canción escrita por el músico Tang Nhat Tue compuesta exclusivamente para el grupo 365Daband, el contenido de la cancion es sobre el proceso por el cual los miembros del grupo pasaron y el apoyo incondicional de sus fans Stellaris, el arreglo musical lo hizo la actriz y cantante Ngo Thanh Van (Directora de VAA) que ayuda al grupo desde su debut 2012 'Tình Yêu Đến' Lo lanzaron un 14 de febrero dia de San Valentín el concepto es un tanto romantico e inocente la canción trata de que el amor, es como un premio, porque has ganado el corazón de la persona que les gusta. 'Tìm Lại Tình Yêu 365Daband ft. X5' Canción lanzada junto al grupo X5 Girl el concepto es el amor que es difícil de olvidar, los recuerdos del pasado vuelven, la canción es un tanto melancólica el publico a demostrado un interés positivo en la canción. 'Get On The Floor' El concepto son los 5 elementos Tonie es Tierra, Isaac Agua, S.T metal, Will Madera y Jun Fuego, el MV fue grabado en 5 días, el público opina que los chicos son muy innovadores además les pareció muy increíble las escenas de animales porque normalmente en el V-Pop no se muestran escenas de este tipo. Tonie creo la coreografía y tuvo que hacerle algunos cambios. 2013 'Nơi Anh Không Thuộc Về' Cada miembro cantara a su vez una historia de amor de ellos mismos, así que Isaac se siente muy emocionado con la idea, el MV se centra principalmente en la expresión emocional, además tiene escenas románticas con actrices, cosa que nunca se habia visto en sus otros clips. El 11 de Julio de 2013 el miembro Tronie, especializado en crear las coreógrafias y también en ser el rapero del grupo decide abandonar 365Daband, las razones son enfocarse en su propia carrera como solista. 'Follow Me' Esta inspirado en la obra de arte "La ultima cena" del famoso pintor Leonardo Da Vinci 2014 Los chicos decidieron darse un tiempo, hacían conciertos y se preparaban para sus nuevos proyectos del 2015. 2015 '"Hai Cô Tiên"(“Two Fairies”)' El single es parte de la banda sonora de la película vietnamita The Lost Dragon, que se estrena en febrero de 2015.La canción es sobre el viaje de dos chicas que llegan desde el cielo a la tierra, las chicas se meten en problemas al tratar de ser personas normales y por enamorarse. Temas para Películas *''Bống Bống Bang Bang'' tema para Tấm Cám Chuyện Chưa Kể (2016) *''Hai Cô Tiên'' tema para Ngày nảy ngày nay (2015) Peliculas *Tấm Cám Chuyện Chưa Kể Integrantes center|thumb|600px Integrantes: '''S.T, Will, Issac, Jun *Issac (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Jun (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Will (Vocalista, Bailarín y Rapero) *S.T (Vocalista, Bailarín, Maknae) '''Ex-integrante: *Tronie (Vocalista, Bailarín, y Rapero) Discografía 'Album' 'Mini-Album' 'Special-Album' 'Single' Canciones Especiales * Khác Biệt * Âm Nhạc Trong Tôi (M.U.S.I.C In Me) las dos canciones anteriores para el album "Tuôn Tràn Khát Khao" *Merry Christmas * Selfie (Chuyện Tình Lọ Lem) Anuncios *'2011:' Refresh Donuts *'2011:' Poca *'2012:' Homtamin Ginseng Gold *'2012:' Poca Selectz *'2012:' ACUO *'2013:' Pepsi Ngay! Ahh....Sảng Khoái *'2013:' Pepsi Sống Trọn Từng Giây *'2013:' Zalo *'2013:' Pond's Vietnam *'2014:' Luvias Fi 2014 *'2015:' Thử thách cùng Pepsi *'2015:' Lluvias Fi 2015 *'2016:' Pepsi Tết Xuân 2016 *'2016:' Galaxy J5|J7 (2016) - S.Bike "giải cứu" Libros *365 - Những người lạ quen thuộc (Publicado el 23 de Marzo de 2016) Curiosidades *En 2010 el grupo entró a varios hospitales para visitar a los niños enfermos y discapacitados.Los padres de los niños enfermos estaban felices de ver a la banda, además estos llevaron regalos y mostraron amor hacia los niños. El grupo pasó la mayor parte del día con los niños. *Tonie era el encargado de hacer todas las coreografías de las canciones Galería 365 Daband01.jpeg 365 Daband02.jpeg 365 Daband04.jpeg 365 Daband03.jpg 365 Daband05.jpeg 365 Daband06.jpeg 365 Daband07.jpeg 365 Daband08.jpeg 365 Daband09.jpeg 365 Daband10.jpeg 365 Daband12.jpeg 365 Daband11.jpeg 365 Daband13.jpeg 365 Daband14.jpeg 365 Deband.jpeg 365 Daband15.jpeg 365 Daband16.jpeg Categoría:V-Pop Categoría:V-POP Categoría:VDebut2010 Categoría:Vietnam Categoría:VCantante Categoría:VGrupo